How do you taste?
by Tytyk
Summary: During eighth year Prefect rounds Draco comes across a rather drunk Harry Potter. Harry decides to use Draco to help sober up and an all important question. One shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I really wouldn't have the attention span to write so many words :)**

* * *

Things were good for Draco. Not only had he been allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year but he was even re-invoked as Prefect. Of course he wasn't made Head Boy like he felt he would have if the whole 'Voldemort' thing hadn't happened. Instead that title went to the Golden Boy. Potter. Perfect Potter. Though it was hard to carry ill will towards the man who kept himself and his Mother out of prison. If it weren't for the Golden Boy he'd be sleeping in a cell rather than a dorm room. He supposed Prefect rather than Head Boy was a fair exchange for his freedom.

With only ten minutes left of his Prefect rounds Draco decided to make his way back down to the dungeons. Passing a corridor on the third floor and hearing the shuffling of footsteps and muffled giggles, Draco decided to investigate in hopes of giving out detention. It worried him sometimes, to realise just how much like the old potions master he had become.

As Draco entered the corridor the giggling stopped after a loud thump, followed by and a louder burst of giggles. Seeing the hump of the one-eyed witch statue sliding shut put Draco on alert. He'd heard rumours of there being secret passages in and out of the castle, this could be one of them. Wand out preparing for a Death Eater attack, Draco approached the seemingly empty space the giggles came from and tried for what he called his 'Snape' voice.

"Who's there?"

The giggles came to an abrupt stop. A few tense minutes of silence put Draco on edge, unsure if the giggler was still there. Cautiously stepping forward, his wand made contact with something solid.

"Ow! That was my eye" A voice grumbled.

Frowning Draco reached his hand out and made contact with a silky material. Taking a-hold of the fabric Draco pulled it back to reveal Potter. Harry Potter, Golden Boy, saviour of the wizarding world, sitting on the floor, rubbing at his eye looking up at Draco and pouting. Potter was pouting. Pouting!

"That wasn't very nice Draco. You poked me in the eye."

Draco?

"Since when do you call me Draco?"

A sly grin came across Potters face as he looked up at Draco, trying and failing to stand.

"What's the matter _Draco_?" Potter asked. "Is that not your name, _Draco_ " Potters grin widened, dragging out the 'r' in Draco's name each time.

Draco looked down confused at Potters proffered hand. Potter giggled moving to run his hand down the outside of Draco's thigh.

"Drakey, help a friend up. We are friends aren't we?" Potter asked tilting his head to the side as he trailed his hand back up the inside of Draco's thigh. Draco grabbed the offending hand before it got too high and yanked Potter to be standing. Potter slouched against him when he tried to step back, unable to support his own weight.

"You smell good" Potter mumble from where is face rested in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco ignored the comment as he attempted to hold Potter upright.

"And you smell like a bloody brewery. Where the hell have you been Potter? What are you drunk?" Draco asked sending Potter into a fresh spiel of laughter.

"I'm not drunk! Just a little tipsy. Yah know Dumbles junior at the Hogsheads? Man serves a mean firewhisky, two of them and whoo!" Potters legs gave out as he was overwhelmed by more laughter and Draco let him slump to the floor, looking down the hall praying for a flash of red and gold to take the Golden Boy off his hands.

"I had five!" Potter pondered as Draco prayed.

"Hmm maybe I am drunk, but you know, just a little. Hey! How'd I get back down here?" Draco let out an exasperated sigh before finding his legs wrapped up in Potters arms.

"Draco! Dray co-co! Are you listening to me?"

"Potter are you listening to yourself? You're Head Boy and you're flat on your arse drunk, on a school night I might add"

"Sorry Mum" Potter giggled before becoming suddenly serious.

"I didn't want it you know. The Head Boy badge. I told McGonny to give it to someone else, I told her to give it to you if she must! But she was like noo! Your Mother and Father were Heads and so were your grandparents before him, you _will_ do your family proud!" Potter finished off in an imitation of McGonagall's stern voice.

"Because apparently there's nothing else I've done to make my family proud. I didn't want it when it was given to me and I still don't want it!" Potter sulked, holding Draco's legs tighter and resting his face against them, Draco noticed, uncomfortably close to his groin.

"Oh poor Potter being _forced_ to be Head Boy, do you know what I'd do for that position? But of course, you who has it, doesn't want it." Draco drawled.

Potter looked up at Draco with another pout, seeming oblivious to the fact he was resting his chin in Draco's groin.

"You're being mean Drakey. I know other people want it, people who would actually enjoy the job. Give it their all. Just another reason why I don't want it!"

With that Potter turned his head down to a face full of Draco's groin, unaware of what the pressure of his face was doing to Draco.

"If you don't want to be Head Boy then what _do_ you want?" Draco asked in an attempt to distract Potter as he pushed at his shoulders to get him off his legs and away from his growing erection.

"Well-" Potter contemplated, rubbing his face against Draco like a cat starved of attention. Draco thought Potter MUST have realised where and what he was rubbing his face against by now as he continued trying to get Potters face out of his groin with no luck.

"What do I want? I want to have a normal school year. For _once_ with no attempts on my life by any homicidal maniacs. I want to hang out with my friends plotting nothing but pranks. I want to play quidditch and cram everything the week before exams. I want to skip classes for no good reason and to scour the school to find out the best place to snog that you won't get caught."

"Well I can already tell you that one."

"Is that so, Draco. Hey that rhymes." Potter muffled his laughter in Draco's groin, sending vibrations to Draco's erection, before looking up at Draco with a mischievous glint in his eyes. In that moment Draco realised the minx knew exactly where he was rubbing his face and what he was doing, he was doing it on purpose! Before Draco had time to process this information he found himself being spun around and his back slamming against the wall he'd first found Potter slumped against.

"Ask me what else I want, Draco." Potter continued without missing a beat, rising up onto his knees and rubbing his face much more purposely along either side of Draco's, now obvious, bulge. Hands running up and down the front of Draco's thighs never breaking eye contact.

"W-what else do you want P-Potter?" Draco stuttered as Potters hands raised higher, reaching for his belt and opening the buckle.

"I want. To know." Potter said between heavy breaths before pushing his face hard into Draco's groin and inhaling deeply, looking back up at Draco. The look in Potter's eyes alone almost had him creaming his pants.

"I want to know, if you taste, as good as you smell."

Before he knew what had happened, Draco's trousers and underwear were around his ankles and Potter held his erection in one hand. The other hand, rubbing over the bulge in his own pants. Draco closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing and not coming. He couldn't believe this was happening but if it was he wasn't about to ruin it by spurting all over Potters face before he even put it in his mouth.

"Open your eyes Draco. Look at me." Potter finished with a hard tug at Draco's erection, hot breath filtering over the tip. Draco forced his eyes open and almost slammed them shut again at the sight below him. Potter now had his own erection out stroking it slowly as he looked up with lust filled eyes, lips barely an inch from Draco's erection. If he only moved his hips just a little. Potter saw the move before Draco could make it and held him back with the hold he had on his erection, squeezing at the base. Pulling his head back with the most infuriating, cheeky and sexy grin Draco had ever seen. Potter slowly blew over the tip of Draco's erection, hand at the base withholding the pending orgasm.

"Do you Draco? Do you taste as good as you smell?"

Draco watched as Potters hand sped up on his own erection, adding a twist at the end. His eyes glazed as Potter stuck out his tongue, just barely touching, as he ran it along the slit, collecting the accumulation of pre-come. Potters eyes slid shut, moaning, seeming to savour the taste, hand speeding up on himself, hips bucking, nearing release. Draco snapped.

"Oh Gods Potter please, please!" Draco couldn't believe it, he was begging Potter, Malfoys don't beg!

"Please Potter, please just let me come, stick it in your fucking mouth already!" Potter stilled and looking up at Draco.

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name, it's Harry."

"Fine then Harry! Please, just, please!" Draco begged a final time, whispering, whimpering, and almost crying with need.

"You only had to ask." Harry replied with an innocent smile before ploughing down. Taking Draco to the root and releasing his hold at the base, Harry swallowed around the election down his throat. Draco's last coherent thought was that Potter, Harry, had a _really_ good gag reflex, before he was coming down the other man's throat. Just one swallow was all it took for him to finally lose control. Harry didn't pull away once, continuing to swallow and milk Draco through his orgasms. Draco heard someone crying out in the distance but was too far gone to comprehend that it was his own cry of release.

Draco felt as though the only thing holding him up was Harry's mouth on his fading erection. Finally pulling back, Harry kept his eyes fixed on Draco's as he slumped down the wall to the ground, faintly recognising that it was wet with warm fluid. Looking down at Draco, Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear as he tucked his own limp cock back into his pants.

"That's one way to sober up." With a gentle kiss pressed to Draco's lips and a whispered "Thanks." Harry stood with a wide grin on his face, stepping back and looking down the hall.

"I'd get cleaned up if I were you." Potter called before wrapping his cloak around himself and disappearing into thin air.

Draco laid his head back against the wall and couldn't wipe the silly grin from his face as he tried to catch his breath and wake up from the haze his orgasm had put him in. It took a few moments to register the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards him, from the same direction Potter had looked before pulling his cloak on. Looking down at himself in a panic Draco realised the warm fluid he was sitting in was Harry's come, and it wasn't just on the floor, his trousers were splattered in it. Before he had a chance to even tuck his limp cock away, the footsteps entered the hallway and sped up upon seeing him.

"Mr Malfoy! Are you alright, I heard someone screaming- Mr Malfoy!" The Headmistresses tone of voice change drastically as she took in his state of undress and come covered trousers.

"Mr Malfoy cover yourself up this instant."

Draco nodded faintly as McGonagall turned away. Slowly getting to his feet and casting the best scourgify he could, in his current state, on his trousers and the floor. Carefully moving towards the Headmistress on shaky legs, Draco could still smell the distinct scent of come in the air. McGonagall turned to Draco looking him up and down before casting her own scourgify at Draco and the stones where he'd sat, leaving his skin feeling raw.

"Well?" McGonagall demanded. Lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you going to explain the state I just found you in?"

"Well-" Draco started before pausing to think, apparently not long enough. "In my defence, the come on the floor and myself, it wasn't even mine, mine got swallowed." Draco answered with a return of the silly grin at the memory. Cheeks burning a moment later as he registered what he'd just said to the Headmistresses. Her own eyes widened before she schooled her features and turned back down the hall, the way she'd come.

"My office, now." She commanded before heading off in the direction without looking back.

Draco stood rooted to the spot before feeling a warmth press against his back and a breath in his ear, invisible hands trailing up his sides.

"You did you know. Tasted just as good as you smelt. Maybe even better." With laughter in his voice Potter stepped back from Draco.

"By the way, as Head Boy, I have _very_ private, personal quarters. See you later, _Draco_ " He called, dragging out the 'r' as his footsteps left in the opposite direction as McGonagall's. With a heavy sign and adjusting the new erection Potter had provoked, Draco started off after McGonagall to face his doom.

* * *

 **A/N: I've left it open for a follow up chapter but I wouldn't hold my breath..**


End file.
